


Sometimes I like to tease

by Tjeffs446



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex and John are infatuated with Thomas, Alex doesn't want to believe he has a type but then he meets Thomas, Gay Alexander Hamilton, Gay John Laurens, Gay Thomas Jefferson, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, It's an art student au, It's so gay because I'm so gay, Jamilams is the best ship, Lots of nsfw soon, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, Thomas's legit nickname is "Real Life Adonis"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjeffs446/pseuds/Tjeffs446
Summary: It's an art student au where Alex and John are dating but they both fall for Thomas. Now they have to convince him to be apart of their relationship.





	1. The beginning of the best day of my life

Thomas reminisced how he had started doing this. He never imagined his life would be him, posing naked for art students. But John Laurens was pretty cute so he didn’t exactly mind.

It had been a sunny day that day. He had been walking around his shared apartment with his friend Lafayette in just boxers as he ate an apple until Lafayette barged in. “Thomas! Mon Ami!” He sounded more enthusiastic than usual as he whistled as he saw his friend semi-naked form. “Wow, what a nice surprise~” He purred at him jokingly.

“Oh get over yourself, Laf,” He rolled his eyes but held a grin, taking a bite of his apple. “Anyways, what’s up?”

“Oh! My art class needs a model! Would you please do it?” Laf pouted at him, looking at him with a pleading gaze.

Thomas rose an eyebrow at him. “I don’t do modeling.” He muttered, crossing his arms. Though the idea of being fawned over sounded like heaven.

“You’re the only person I know that comfortable with being naked in front of a lot of people. Please?” He begged him, staring at him.

“Are you calling me a whore, Laf?” He asked him, amused. He liked to see his friend panic like he was doing now.

Lafayette waved his hands frantically as he shook his head frantically. “N-No! I was- I just-”

Thomas cut him off, laughing loudly. “Okay, Okay, I’ll do it.”

Thomas somehow didn’t regret it as he saw John Laurens. He was like a freckled god. He was flirty, sarcastic, sensitive, a good artist, he loved turtles. Thomas felt infatuated immediately.

Thomas walked into the art classroom with Lafayette and was stopped by Laurens. He looked down at him. “Can I help you, Laurens?”

“Why yes, you could sweet cheeks~ You see I scraped my knee falling for you, you should probably kiss it better~?” He grinned at him.

Thomas chuckled, staring down at him with red cheeks. “I don’t kiss people I don’t know very well.” He walked past him. “But nice try.”

“I’ll make you kiss me someday!” He called to him, watching him so with a breathy sigh. “Damn it… I have to Alex about him… He’s so his type.” Laurens hurried to his seat as Thomas started to strip himself of his robe.

Alex did hear about him and Alex didn’t believe John when he was told about a certain “Thomas Jefferson, real life Adonis” who was a model for John’s art class.

“I’m telling you Alex! He’s called ‘Real Life Adonis’ for a reason. He’s so hot I thought I was going to faint from how red my face was.” John fans himself as he lays his head in his boyfriend’s lap. “He’s totally our type.”

“Our type? I don’t have a type!” Alex protests, huffing as he glared at him. He did not have a type. He couldn’t help but he intrigued by this Jefferson guy though…

“He has dark skin, poofy black curly hair. He has the most beautiful brown eyes that light up when he laughs. His laugh… Imagine the best sound you’ve ever heard, and then imagine it dipped in gold. That’s what his laugh sounds like. His body is one of the best things though. He has a six pack and below the waist.” John whistled lowly. “Damn…” John breathed out, falling back.

Alex gulped, fuck this guy sounded so amazing. He closed his eyes, imagining this guy doing unholy things to him and his face heated up. He had to meet him. “I need to take art classes anyways.”

John jumped up and cheered victoriously, fist pumping the air and leaned down, kissing his boyfriend. “Woohoo! It’s settled then! Thanks babe!” He ran off and Alex smiled, rolling his eyes.

The next week, Alex was sitting next to John in his art class when two guys entered. He admired the one on the right. He was tall and had curly black hair and god, was he so gorgeous.

“Alex. That’s him!” John nudged his boyfriend and nodded towards Thomas. “Hey, Sweet cheeks!” He called out to him, grinning cheekily.

Thomas looked up from talking to Lafayette and rolled his eyes, before saying goodbyes to Lafayette and walking towards him. “Yes, Laurens?” He asked him, amused.

Before John could say anything, Alex surged forwards, taking his hand. “I’m Alex. Alexander Hamilton.” If he was animated, he would have had heart for eyes. God he was gorgeous.

Little did they know this moment changed the rest of their lives.

“Thomas Jefferson. I should, uh, go change.” He looked at him with a awkward stare as he removed his hand from Alex’s and turned around, quickly going to change.

When he left, Alex turned to John who was looking at him, waiting for a reaction. “Holy fuck…” He breathed out, leaning back.

“I know right?” John looked at the spot Thomas once stood.

Thomas soon exited and stood in his robe. He felt nervous and self conscious, something he never felt before.

“Whenever you’re ready, Me.Jefferson.” The teacher told him.

Alex and John both flushed, watching him as he slowly removed his robe and Alex turned bright red. “You weren’t kidding when you said real life Adonis.”

“Of course I wasn’t. He’s gorgeous.” John tore his eyes away and started sketching.

Alex gulped, this was going to be hard with Thomas looking so distracting.


	2. Time to avoid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas avoids Alex and John but after a week of avoiding he's welcomed with a pleasant surprise.

It had been a month since Thomas agreed to being a naked model. It had been about 2 weeks since he met John Laurens and 3 days since he met Alexander Hamilton.

If anyone had told him that these 2 guys would change his life he would have laughed at them and called them crazy.

Thomas was sitting on his bed, writing in a journal, that’s what he did when things happened. It was cliche, but it helped.

‘Dear stupid little notebook that I tell my thoughts,

I met Alexander Hamilton only a few days ago. I feel sad... But I shouldn’t. He and John are perfect for each other but my concentration has gone to shit. I like them both but I shouldn’t. They’re together. Maybe I should just stick with being alone. I should avoid them both... Maybe it’l help my stupid fucking school girl crush. I mean honestly, what am I? 12. No, I’m 25, I need to act my age.’

He set his pen down, grabbing his phone and looking at the time before cursing and falling off his bed in his panic. “Oof! Fuck-” He gets up, putting on his shoes and rushing past Lafayette.

“Thomas, what’s-” Thomas cut him off, putting on his signature purple varsity jacket.

“No time! We’re gonna be late for your art class!” He heard Lafayette curse and they both sped out.

Within 20 minutes they were there. Thomas wasn’t ready to see the two guys he knew he was in love with, because they were together and Thomas knew they were happy together but it hurt.

The second they walked in, John and Alex were at his side.

“Hi, sweetness.” John cooed, winking at him.

“Hello, Laurens.” He crossed his arms, but a smile grazed his lips even though he tried to fight it back.

“Morning, Jefferson.” Alex greeted him, at his left side, basically pushing Lafayette aside as he smiled up at him.

Lafayette rolled his eyes, annoyed. “I’ll see you later, Thomas.” He walked to his station.

“Good Morning, Alexander.” He smiled awkwardly and fidgeted. “I should..Uh... Go get ready. Bye.” He quickly fled to the dressing room where he always changed and let out a sigh of relief as closed the door behind him.

John looked at his boyfriend with a weird look, questioning what had just happened and Alex shrugged. “Let’s just go sit down, Johhny.”

Thomas had always been afraid to get close to people, ever since he was 14, his parents had died in a car crash but he survived and since then he never dated anyone, well that wasn’t true, his girlfriend, Martha died a few years back and since then he refused to date because he didn’t want to get hurt and yet here he was, hurt again.

It had been a week since Thomas had started to avoid them. He only have few words responses and just avoided them completely and John and Alex were growing annoyed.

“Did we do something? Why is he avoiding us?” John paced around the art room, while Thomas changed.

Lafayette was too concentrated on what he was doing to notice.

Alex looked at him with concern as he shrugged, sighing. “I don’t know but he have to confront him about it.” He siad and John nodded.

Thomas was just walking out of the dressing room when John popped up next to him, Alex behind him and Thomas let out a shriek of shock. “What the fuck Laurens!?”

“You’ve been avoiding us and we want to know why.” He said, watching him.

“Whaaat? Psshh, no i haven’t.” He said, nervously, avoiding their gazes.

“Thomas. You won’t even come near us and you amke every excuse to get away from us.” Alex spoke for the first time.

Thomas crossed his arms. “I don’t have to say anything.”

John couldn’t take it, he needed to kiss him. It was driving him crazy. John leaned in, his lips crashing onto Thomas’s.

Thomas felt lips on his and his eyes widened. He finally realized what was happening and his face went bright red. Suddenly John pulled back and Thomas gulped, looking at him with a bright red, shocked face,

Alex huffed, pushing John aside. “That’s not fair, John!”

“I couldn’t contain myself, Alex! You know how hard it is.” John protested.

Alex looked at Thomas. “Is this okay? Can I kiss you too?”

“I-- I...Um...” He stuttered out and nodded hesitantly. He would be lying if he said that the kiss wasn’t good. His heart sped up and Alex leaned in closer, kissing him gently.

Thomas closed his eyes, savoring the kiss before he pulled back.

‘What mess have I gotten myself into?’ He thought as they left. Thomas tried to concentrate as he walked to the small stage and stripped off his robe.

Alex and John in their seat, looked him over before turning to look at each other. “We need to ask him out.” They both said at the same time.


	3. What happened to us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette never realized how much he was in love with him until Thomas was in a relatonship with Jon and Alex but as long as Thomas is happy it's okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so embarrassed of this chapter but please give me your feedback!!

Thomas laid on his bed for hours, trying to not think of what had happened. How could he like both of them? How could it just happen? He smiled widely, his face flushing and he buried his face in his pillow. They were his, it was the best feeling he could ever have.

A knock at his door snapped him out of his thoughts and he sat up straight and opened the door. Lafayette smiled at him, “It’s time to go. Or did you forget again?” He chuckled at him, smiling.

Thomas perked up and hurried to grab his bag and slip on his shoes. “Okay, Okay, let’s go.

Lafayette smiled and they walked together to the art class, talking lightly.

Alex and John perked up as they saw their new boyfriend and bounded over.

Thomas smiled and leaned towards Lafayette. “These ones are finally mine.” He smiled, not even noticing how Lafayette’s smile faltered.

“Tommy!” John smiled widely and hugged him. “Missed you a lot!”

Thomas chuckled. “Okay, you guys have to start and I need to go change.” He kissed both of their foreheads and smiled before going towards the changing room

“I hope he’s satisfied… He’s helpless…” Lafayette pulled his legs to his chest as he sat on his bed. “Thomas was right, I will never ever be satisfied. Nice going Gilbert!” He threw his notebook at the wall, frustrated at himself. “At least I can keep him in my life. If this makes him happy who am I to intervene.” Lafayette clutched his head. He remembered when he had first realized he was in love with Thomas.

“Tommy!” Lafayette, in all his 20 year old glory, bounded towards his friend put paused as he saw him crying. “Tommy…?”

“It’s all my fault! It’s all my fault..” He sobbed into his hands. He hated all of this. Why had this happened!? First his parents, now Martha..

“Thomas! What happened?” Lafayette rushed towards him, kneeling in front of him.

“Martha… she-she… She’s dead… I-I…“ He choked up on his words and sobbed.

“Oh my god… Thomas.” He hugged him and Thomas held onto him. “It’s not your fault.. It’s never your fault. I’m sure she’s so proud of you, for going on. This is what she would want.” He felt his heart flutter faster as Thomas held onto him.

“You-You won’t leave me, right?” He looked at his friend, completely vulnerable.

Lafayette nodded, his mind knowing his heart already belonged to Thomas at that point. “Never. I’ll always be here.”

“I know him like I know my own mind, if I say I love him, he’d resign his happiness to be with me even if he doesn’t love me because he cares for me. But his happiness is more important than mine and I’ll choose his over mine everytime.” He said, quietly as he looked at a picture of him and Thomas.

Alex and John furrowed their eyes, “Where could he be? Lafayette said his dance class was around here.”

“Aha! Here it is.” They peeked in and hummed slightly before stopping, watching Thomas stretch.

John grinned, his cheeks red as Alex flushed bright red. “Holy sweet Jesus.” Alex breathed out.

Thomas stretched his arms over his shoulder before looking at the pole, running towards it, grabbing it and spinning him around it.

John let out an ‘Oooh’ sound and it distracted Thomas and he lost his grip, falling to the ground and his shirt rid up. “What are you doing here?!”

“You didn’t tell us you could dance~?” John looked at Alex before walking towards his conflicted boyfriend, sitting next to him and kissing his shoulder.

Alex stumbled towards him, “You’re really good too…” Alex said quietly, taking his hand and kissing it.

Thomas let out a giggle, “Hey! Stop that! It tickles!”

John and Alex grinned at him, life was perfect.


End file.
